


Untold Legend

by GalaxyFantasma



Series: Untold Legend [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of alien, Action/Adventure, Angst, Not Much Romance, Slightly humor, Slow Burn, fight, oh yes there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFantasma/pseuds/GalaxyFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eyes up Guardian. I brought you back; it’s time to save the world from Darkness.”</p>
<p>Guardian Warlock, Kajika. Brought from the dead, no memories from after life or the life that he used to know. Clueless and weaponless as he was stranded in the enemy territory; with company from his Ghost. Together to make their escape, find out the location of Darkness in order to push them back.</p>
<p>Yet, this is just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Destruction of Cosmodrone, Old Russia Earth. For centuries, it used to be ruled by human during in Golden Age. Since they made the discovery of The Traveler; human have expand their life. The Traveler has change in Venus, Moon and Mars. But wonder of other life form have brought an end for most human. Many have made their escape, Awoken left. Some of Exo remain with the Human. Alas, their hopes for a hero, a guardian to stop the darkness from spreading, to bring destruction and end of life. Better yet, their prayers have been answered.  For just one Ghost, wander for a long time on the search for its own Guardian during a long period. Patrol in Cosmodrone; aware of entering the enemy territorial, these enemy are call Fallen or to be known as Eliksni in native language. These creatures have easier to climb due their four arms. Identical version of humanoid created in a lab by the hand of scientist. Their captain, scavenging for any left material; accompany with another version of them. Only two-armed, thieving version hiss at whomever they spot on.

 

Just breaching outside of Cosmodrone’s wall, several rusty old car; broken and breakable due the attack of Darkness. The only remain are the endless bone in the graveyard left by the enemy. Unknown of who belong to, yet their pity earns mourn, respect live loss. The Ghost, whom was sent to search; an artificial intelligence; to find where it Guardian lay death. If this guardian possesses light, it is the key to the solution. It searches low, high as it could. A small blue beam scan, it mumbles as like ‘ _no is not_ ’, ‘ _where are you_ ’ and ‘ _this is not you_ ’. Left from one position to other, yet in the greatest distance; mix language with something gibberish. The creature let out a nasty growl, a warning sound. It made the Ghost grown anxious; desperately to find it Guardian. Or worse, become the next meal for the enemy. Ghost don’t taste so well if you add purple or green slime next to it.

 

Come’n, Ghost is a harmless artificial intelligence in search of their Guardian. Whoever thought they could be Fallen’s favorite food? Whatever the heck those creature eat. Probably raw human meat or none, maybe raw human meat could have slightly effective on Fallen’s stomach. Or probably Fallen does not contain organ to able eat. Who does study these creatures? The Ghost continues, until it sensor hit it. It thought, it believes, it thinks it found the Guardian. Another roar from the distance, they are getting closer. Closer to where the Ghost is, near close to the entrance behind the giant wall. Right in the center of all rusty cars, lays nothing but a bone to assume this must be the Ghost’s Guardian. If this is the Guardian, there is nothing else to lose for.

 

“There you are.”

 

A pitch black, a muffle sound, vision blurry; air filling in the lung. Unknown where this guardian is, shaky, bit tension on muscles before introduce to a new scenario. The place was awfully familiar, small tickles the brain. No access to the back of brain in able recognize. The name to the place was hard to pronounce. Emerald smaller orb from it eyes stare flicker, steady the breath. It kneads the finger before pat the upper body, inhale before exhale to steady the anxious on the nerve. Panic, heart increase; then nothing – the Guardian has revive, a male Guardian. Equipped a strange plain suit, how? He thought he was long dead. Dead as completely dead, no raw memory the cause of his death; how can he remember? This – This was like birth, waking up to a whole new world. Then, a light tone of voice interrupt his thoughts, he look around until find a smaller device hovering closer to him.

 

“Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!”

 

The male Guardian stare in silence; was this small star-ball talking to him? Where it come from? He was having troubling swirling up to his mind. Most of it of not remembering or what really going on; then realize something. Guardian? Was this thing called him a Guardian? What is a Guardian? Still taking this new information causes some small hammering on his head.

 

“It worked… You’re alive!” It exclaim, the small part edge manage to extended a bit. “You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.”

 

He stares and stare, this thing was searching for him? For how long exactly? He felt a tight on his chest; it felt painful, harder to breath. As if someone did misses him; _someone_. This thing was not exactly someone but a something. What was this thing made of? Or better question, what is this thing? Not realizing, he lift his hand to try touching it. However it moves aside and shakes the body.

 

“Don’t. I’m a Ghost. Actually, now I’m your Ghost.” It began to explain, he slightly panic. A Ghost? This is his ghost when he dies? Well, he realizes he was dead for few minutes ago. “And you… Well, you’ve been dead a long time.”

 

He got the answer for the first question. For a long time, huh. He quite does not remember how he exactly died. No fresh memory could refresh him up. “So, you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand.”

 

Clearly, the male Guardian does not understand anything. The rusty car? Endless bones of graveyard, a giant wall? He bit his lip but sudden. **_His_** Ghost look at the distance at the same time a roar come afar shook the male Guardian’s spine up. What was that thing? A monster? A creature? Whatever it may is, it sounds as if hell let the devil lose.

 

“This is Fallen territory. We aren’t safe here.” Ghost explains what it is a Fallen? An enemy territory? He lower his eyes down then lift it back to see his Ghost flew few meters from him. It mentions a city, which cause him to look at the wall. The City was inside from this very wall? It almost made him crack a smile, well almost. Knowing it no safe to be here and get killed by whatever those creature Fallen are.

 

The male Guardian looks at the path as he then look at his Ghost that quickly disappeared. He felt his stomach drop, where it did go? He desperately looks around to where it went to.

 

“Don’t worry.”

 

He jumps slightly.

 

“I’m still with you. We need to move fast.”

 

He can hear his Ghost closer, ran his hand across his chest. Well, brought back to life to make his escape on what could be those creatures to come harm him. His emerald orb looks at the wall, not such pretty in sight. Talk the construction falling apart for centuries, if was that long time. Then, he should remember by his name. Alas, what was his name? Just in the moment, he realizes something. His hand ran across the hollow of his neck. He swallows, gently.

 

“We won’t survive long out in the open like this. Let’s get inside the Wall.”

 

The Ghost was right, pushing aside the thoughts; begin to his first walk. Taking down the path despite many of rust cars pile up on top to one and other creating a path for him to walk. Sudden a small group of birds, it could be tell as crow, flew right away causing the male Guardian jump slightly. This was the second time he get scare, another roaring but this time was high. He took off running, jump over one the rusty car as he spotted a near-open entrance to the wall. The sound however grew closer, no plan to stick around. He runs inside, despite to hear his Ghost explain.

 

“I didn’t bring you back just for you to die again, we have to move.”

 

As if he needed a reminder. Once step inside, a smaller sunlight could enter as he took up the stair. Ghost claim to find him a weapon before those Fallen find them. Just who this Fallen are? And where exactly would the Ghost find a weapon in order to protect them? He reaches the part of the top and took off running toward the rail of balcony, where an orange dim light shine. The click-clack of bottom from the boot hit the metal as his springe. Slowly entering a pitch-black room, it was impossible for him to know where he was going. Yet his answers were answered, his Ghost reappear his side and a small flashlight guide him the way. Steadying down his step, as his Ghost told him quiet. Making way to the smaller step, something move so quick yet he couldn’t catch at whatever he just saw. It crawls all way to the tube pillar from an open wall. His breath pitch; yet slowly letting it go.

 

It was just his imagination, whatever he just saw it was just his mind tricks. It was not real, he kept chanting in his brain as he climbs the stair near of where he spotted. Then climb another stair from his left to enter another yet pitch open-room. The soft pat metal as each his foot gently taps on it, his Ghost reappears as he slowly hovers to the middle area. The part of light was able to shine some part of position he was in. He looks at the Ghost as it passes through the rail of balcony. The male Guardian approaches but stop himself.

 

“Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won’t. We need more light. I’ll see what I can do.” Ghost explained, the small light begin to dismiss.

 

The male Guardian look from the distance to see the light from the Ghost grew smaller and smaller. To be not expect to spot, the same creature as he saw earlier on; climbing on the pillar. The one who thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. But was it the same that he saw? Yet somehow he could hear the radio static from his Ghost talking. It was so surprising to see that kind technology work on his suit.

 

“Another one of these hardened military systems… And a few centuries of entropy working against me.”

 

Centuries, against, few words echo through his mind; watch as the Ghost somehow approach to one tube and then disappeared. It was more now pitch black, he can hear the irritating ring sound on his both ears. Just that growing closer and closer, until a small static, light turn on single file. The exact equal of maximum of those crawled creature, screaming, agony for darkness. The male Guardian felt his eyes grew wider to spot this scenario, just how can they be killed? Those are some – Alien, that was the word he was looking for. The word just connect part of his fresh raw memory, a small piece flash right before his eyes. Still, fuzzy image, unclear, heart increase in speed; screaming – wait screaming?

 

“They’re coming for us!” Exclaim his Ghost; who successes reach to him before those things could grab it.

 

A semi-garage door opens a chance for Guardian to escape. He took off then let his body slide despite how slow it open right in middle. There a riffle lean on the box, but it was no time to sit around and ask twenty question of how this riffle got here on the first place. His Ghost told grab it, it was for the best. Alas, this riffle seem ancient, loaded, bullet remained inside. Perhaps part of a collection, from their success kills? Perhaps, a small window on top of it; heavy on his hand yet cold barely brush the thick fabric on his gloves.

 

“I hope you know how to use that thing.”

 

The only thing he needed to think of how to use this riffle gun. Coming back from the dead, it would be impossible to learn how to. He stare the riffle, decide to just go with it. It might come to him soon or later but mostly sooner. There are dozen hungry creature out there, waiting, caution but reckless. To harm him, eat his bone; rip the flesh of his skin. Not exactly the perfection ideal to die of those creatures but certain he wishes not to die today. Continue to his walk, gently guide to this unfamiliar path. It was more like a factory? Still, it was more inside of these walls to where he is right now. However, he remember what the Ghost said earlier, _hardened military systems_. This must be more than just a regular military protection wall. Still how come it sounds familiar to him?

 

Walking this narrow hallway with several fences and large tubs, an echo from the creature vibrates. Causing the male Guardian lifts the gun and aim, steadying his steps; despite it could reveal his position on where he is.

 

“What was that?” His Ghost asks, point at whatever it may saw.

 

A tube of light sudden fall in front of him, nearly jump out from his skin. That is not the option to take, yet he move aside and pressure on the walk. Making to another hallway, walking under giant hole above from him; a creature, make it two. Sprung out, one that he saw earlier on but the other. Was different, four arms. Never had he seen those in his entire life (or perhaps he have, still no sight of memory to remember his past life). Pull the trigger, one, two and three. The weaker fall down but the four arms remain standing, it shoot smaller electric balls at him. Able to dodge two of it, the third one hit on left side of his stomach. Again, the male Guardian pull the trigger of his riffle and four arms creature falls on metal floor.

 

The silence hiss, hover his hand on where he felt the pain. Pain it was? Part of it, sudden triggers the side of his mind. It became stronger; held the side of his head then shook his head. Whatever that strong feeling was, it nearly pushes him down. He jogs, after reload the riffle by pulling down the ammo clip and places a new one. More hallways to another but lead an open entrance; suspicious yet cautions he press the chances. The weakly creature screech as it land in front of the male Guardian, dropping his guard as his body hit the metal floor. Yet able to hold the riffle strongly on his hand –

 

“Quick! Uses your vortex Guardian!” Ghost said.

 

He listen to it, he bend his arm on his side and then extend with it his hand. A small vortex grew then twirls as the enemy few by smaller inches and land on the floor. The male Guardian was shockingly surprise to turn as he looks at his hand. What kind of power was it? Still, this was too new for him, many question swirl on his mind. But the only thing he matter is to get the heck out of her. Standing up fully onto his feet, proceed to enter the room where sunlight can touch. Countless machine boxes, untouched for centuries. He continues it leads another room, more boxes. Great, surprise, surprise three weakly creatures and one four arm creature. Taking down 3 weak one was no trouble at all, he hit the back of his body onto the boxes. Taking down a four arm creature? Not easy; he lean on the edge and push the trigger. It took down at least four or five bullets.

 

“There’s more ahead! Keep it up!” his Ghost warns him.

 

Now it was getting bit irritation, it should have warned him of how many are as soon he enters hallway and room. Yet, this is not the right time to stop and argue. The male Guardian took the bridge, leading another room but large red flags with a weird white design logo on it. It was impossible to understand what it was. Reaching to the other end, there was a strange box looking. His Ghost said it was a loot box; perhaps it was the right time to open up and see what contains inside? Yet if this is a loot box, it could belong to those creatures that he just murdered it. Still, unaware and unknowing his emotions, guilt, greed, pride, many list can go on. Pushing aside, the object from inside turns out to be a shotgun; but a shotgun he wasn’t sure how to use it. In able to get hang out with the riffle, it might come bit handy with the shotgun no?

 

He gives a few pull, no bullets. Perhaps the loot box contains some of it bullets. At least for the shotgun bullets, giving a few scramble onto the loot box; until his finger hit a box. As he retrieve it, there some bullets. Eighteen, he only loaded with five inside in shell carrier. As then pull down the fore-end. The sound allow him to know it was at it place. Already waste some time on; he proceeds by taking down to the stare and made to another hallway. Instead, small line pops right out from the wall; causing the male Guardian to stop his track. Curious if those were nothing but fake, simply harmless to get his jizz.

 

“Tripmines. Don’t touch them!”

 

Well it sound deadly as his Ghost exclaim it is, he crouch down to his stomach. Making his way toward bellow from tripmines of whoever made this. Yet the answer was in front of him, those creatures. As soon he passes, he lifts himself up. Right before pass the smaller air-floor vent. The entrance gate flew up and the creature crawl out. Closer, closer, a small whisper said the back of his head. Shoot it, another whisper with his shotgun press on the enemy’s chest. Pulling the trigger, a loud clap with a small hint of burning ashes; the creature was push, rolls down onto the floor. He comes to realize it work with short distance, perhaps against from long distance. Never had he felt this threat so close, he lifts his head. Three more left, scrambling side to side. As if they were playing the fool, enough with these jokes.

 

He changes from shotgun to riffle gun. It was easier for him and too quick to learn it. Another tripmines was in front, alas, he saw another option. Another hallway, similar to the other one; but no tripmines. Taking this opportunity to walk along side, yet more tripmines along the way. A small yelling as he looks to find the same creature. But another pop out, seriously, how many are they? He might start to count how many times that he killed them. Able to shoot both down, once again reloaded as he took the other hallway. Again, more tripmines, this starts to get onto his skin; just then three more come out.

 

With enemies down, stepping to another room, large, there was a giant hole on the wall. Slow but caution as he climbs down from the stairs. A sudden flash, enemy crawls down from the tube. The four creature, panic slightly increase but able to shoot them. More and more enemy crawls out, none of them survive. A small lighting orb was shooting, he took the chance to hide himself over a strange artificial object, round, he kneels down to reload his ammo clip. Gather a few air, the enemy could be hiding. Clearly, the weakly ones; he was now mentally ready to go out there and kill them. Run out from the hidden place to toward the other stairs, withdrew the shotgun as then. Pull the trigger, bullet pierce right onto the creature skin, straight to two more behind as body crash onto the floor. His chest rise and fall from the sudden run, then stare at the entrance. Distracted, a sharp pain went through his shoulder. Body hit on solid wall, hand clench on the fresh wound. Stare, look, find the enemy. He ends it.

 

“The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought. Just a little bit further. Let’s hope there’s something left out there…”

 

Something to hold up the wound, this was a perfect way to wake up and receive wounds from unknown enemy. Making his way from the entrance he spotted earlier on. As he proceed but to find large, rusty fan. A hole was broken in the middle of it; no matter. It wasn’t the right time to stick around and guess, small splash; he looks at his right side. Another entrance, lead outside. Continuously, as he stepped out from the place; the view, wasn’t exactly as he expected to be. Surely, he expected someone or anyone be there. Perhaps his thoughts were blocked due the – it come sense to him.

 

There was no one as he enter there just creatures. Everyone that he thought could have died or perhaps, they have died before. Confuse, he did not know what to believe or think anymore. As he looks the place, it was nothing but destruction, rusty, as if nothing has touch for centuries. Why everything seem so burden to him? The wound, the pain, the screaming –

 

“This was an old Cosmodrome. There’s got to be something we can fly out of here.” His Ghost interrupts of small back flash.

 

Fly? Assume an airline to get out of here. No, that sounded incorrect, a ship; an outer ship. Still, how can they find a ship at this time? He realizes how dark it got. Perhaps it took him longer to get here. The enemy sure got him busy, once he begins to walk. Just little quarter, a red bomb was sent to the sky. Nearly jump the skin out of him.

 

“Incoming!”

 

A strange nova explosion, mixture of white and red; then it disappeared. A large ship, get closer to the surface; his Ghost exclaim, surprise to see that.

 

“Move!”

 

The earth shook him, lost the balance but scrambles to stand up and quickly jump over the ledge. The base from the boot buries the thin, crunch white floor. Stare up; spot the same enemy but getting out from the ship. But something caught up his attention; a strange mechanic lay on the floor. It wasn’t sure it was previous or long ago. He then felt another shook, more ship to drop off more enemies. On small hill, still his Ghost persuades to move. No time to stick and fight or perhaps injure them. Giving enough time to reach another building, by taking where the small hill is. He took the chance to hide behind rust cargo. Following by their screeches or growl or whatever the sound they make.

 

Swiftly move it body to another cargo, lean his back onto the metal wall and took but a small glance. The creature was point at with it gun, unknown where before then it start to walk away. Taking this chance to make a run for it, a loud screech, he aim at the enemy and pull the trigger. The bullet pierce onto the legs, spur out some kind black liquid. Gross, it was the correct word he would say. As he watches the creature squirm, he shifts his eyes to the corner and found an entrance that lead inside the building. Perhaps it was better to get there; he left the scene but surprise, surprise. More enemy was hidden behind the cargo.

 

It only took between ten or twenty minutes to get the enemy down. The male Guardian proceeds to enter the entrance. Alas, he lifts his head to look at the sign. He squint his eyes, trying to understand what specific letter is that. With all cursive, one it almost look like a ‘b’ with an elegant line. Still, he pushes it aside. It probably means nothing, in the exact moment. There was not one but two smaller airline drones. Deadly one, not the military kind one; well he thought they were since. No, he decides to just end it with several bullets as it explode and pile down to the floor. Three more to go, then is to leave this place.

 

He continues, taking a small stairs and climb down. His Ghost, reappear in front of him. He stares at the small star-shape artificial.

 

“I’m picking up sensor of an old jumpship.” Then it flew slight few meters away and stares around the small hallway. “Could be our ticket out of here.”

 

It better be he doesn’t seem himself being stuck in here with the Ghost and fighting all the time. He nodded as his Ghost approach back to him.

 

“You must have a name, I assume? Nerveless, we should proceed.”

 

Then it disappeared like a small hologram. That the point, he does not remember his name. It probably would come to him, sooner. He hopes it to. Continue to their search to find a ship, entering a dock. Unknown number, he took the chance to kneel down. Hide from his reveal to the enemy who patrol on this room. How could he attack them? He was thinking as a surprise attack.

 

“Hey, I forgot to mention but you have a grenade here. Toss it to the enemy.” His Ghost whispered.

 

He took it as an advice as he patted the back of the belt. A pouch digs his hand inside and withdrew a small grenade. But not much a regular grenade, however, it all he can count at. He looks bit slightly at the shatter window. Three enemies were pile up while three more were in the other side of this room. Gently toss the grenade like a baseball in waits to throw it across the room. He chew with his teeth onto his lip, toss the grenade. It skips like a pebble and all sudden, it explodes. Sending the enemy corpse body in mid-sky, and he took the chance to run in. Use his riffle gun to take down the other enemy from the side. Once it went down, he notice a control pad planted on the wall.

 

“We don’t have time to observe. The ship is right outside; well clearly take the entrance to the garage.” Compliment his Ghost.

 

But the Ghost was right about it, and he did follow what the Ghost told him to. Stepped inside to the small room to the bigger room; a giant open hole rip apart from the roof, size for a smaller ship to enter. But right here, he spotted another enemy but a different kind enemy. Scary, twice large than him; the helmet was like fin from a fuck up fish. It possesses two swords, easy enough to slice him up. A long red cape, this could be the Captain. It climbs down from the ship –

 

“There’s the ship! Clear them out!”

 

Without dying of course, he withdrew another grenade. He thought, and thought. If he toss it, one of them could get attach the grenade and explode right? In the right moment, more enemy merges onto the smaller battlefield. They were here to stop him from taking the ship, take down the weakly and solve how to take down the Captain itself right? He thought this would be too easy, pulling the trigger, kill the enemy? Not so quite, he was able to take down some weakly down. Reload the ammo clip and had to deal the same droids, reload again. Only was left between him and the Captain. Suspiciously, the Captain have been quiet for all sudden. Take the small caution; silence with each his foot step. Raise his weapon; allow his ear do the job to be aware.

 

A small electronic vibes pick up, turn by his left and then. Pulled the trigger, the Captain reveals itself but launch at the Guardian. If he wasn’t that too quick to retrieve his shotgun, he would be dead. But it was exactly what he did. He let his riffle falls, took out his shotgun as the aim were press on the Captain’s chest. Trigger were pulled and only spot as the arm limp down, body slowly slide down to fall on his left side.

 

“Not bad, you know how to handle gun.” His Ghost said, after he stood up and dusts himself. “Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here.”

 

The male Guardian look straight up to the ship, his Ghost remains by his side after it reappear.

 

“It’s been here awhile.” It began as it flew closer to the ship.” Hasn’t made in jump in centuries.” Small lines of blue were observing the ship. “We’re lucky the Fallen haven’t completely picked it clean.”

 

He stare, those enemies must be called the Fallen then. Still, he wasn’t much aware of who they are. Then, a small connection on his head, a familiar pronounce, a letter. Six contains a simple meaning. _Kajika_. He gazes in his thoughts, Kajika. It chanted, it sound familiar. This Kajika, it must be his name. But, how does he know it pronounce, knows what his name is? Then, he come a realization. His heart sank the bottom of his stomach. His Ghost noticed how awfully quiet he was. It stop from whatever he was doing, turn to look at it Guardian.

 

“Are you okay? Why you haven’t spoken?”

 

Kajika, if he was confirming by his name. Look at the Ghost, thinking of how he would explain why he is so quiet. Kajika look down at his hand, stare at it. Would it understand if he does some gesture with his hand? No, it was nearly impossible.

 

“Don’t tell me. Perhaps we can discuss this back at the City.”

 

The Ghost sudden enters the ship like it was nothing. He waited, and waited then heard the engine start to kick in. Give it a few moves, strings were down and it was hovering above. The Ghost knows it way to make something work.

 

“Okay… It’s not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the City.”

 

Kajika was clearly surprise, hope fills inside of him. He will leave this place, get to know what happen. Why is he for? Who is behind of reviving him? What it is his Ghost about? Many questions, not enough time to answer it. He might find people alive then, if this City is real as the Ghost keep saying. The Ghost then mention about transmits. However, he looks over his back. There was another hole, the same hole he saw before. But this one was larger, more enemy pops out. A bigger one walks out, carried a heavy gun with it. One word.

 

_Shit._

 

“Bringing you in!”

 

Kajika found himself disappear in front of the enemy into inside of the ship. It begin to move, at least his Ghost was navigating. He is still confuse, distracted to know what to do. Yet, he will know that he too, must learn how to navigate the ship by his own. Perhaps an instructional manual of how to navigate the ship, know the handle. And, well, if this has any breaks. It does have a strange to pull for a speed.

 

“We can come back for them when you’re ready. Let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

This trip was nothing but a silence between him and Ghost. The ship flew by two mountains; pass to endless sky, the view was extraordinary for Kajika. How long was this fly to reach the City? How long he has been dead? The Ghost claim it was far too long, but he prefer to know how exactly how long. As it pass through dark, storm clouds. Several lighting until he could see a bright crack from thin cloud, as if it was an entrance to heaven. Then sudden, out of danger, somewhere safe; Kajika stare at this large orb above from bellow the city and a tall tower. He felt as if his jaw drop, the view was remarkable. This must be The City as the Ghost claim.

 

It flew above from the city, Kajika wishes to look down. Perhaps to explore, get to know the new things surrounding him. The ship pass by a tower, the speed slow down, he thought it was better to remove the helmet. Since the air could be breathable right? The ship then flew above at the top of the tower; plaza, where he was teleported by his Ghost. Land successfully on both feet, as he was mid-kneel down. Push him up as he turns his back to look at the giant orbs once more. His Ghost then appears in front of him, before it turns to look at the view.

 

“Welcome to the last safe City on Earth – the only place the Traveler can still protect.”

 

Kajika looks at his Ghost blink slowly before turn back his attention.

 

“It took centuries to build. Now… we’re counting every day it stands.” The Ghost explain, hover as if was directing to the center of view on the tower. “And this Tower is where the Guardians live.”

 

Kajika look as the place, several exchange glances. Few pass by, few mumbles; perhaps his appearance. It perhaps explains the smaller details on stiff nosebridge, the small emerald orbs bright due the lights of the sun. Hair as a snow as a winter, tied up into a bun behind, leaving several lose behind, side to the ear and one as a strands in left-front. His skin is reddish-brown, it might explain his hair. Alas, he wasn’t so sure but something whispers the back of his ear as to say _ignore the stare_. So Kajika did, before he could do a small exploration to get to know the Tower. His Ghost appears in front.

 

“Before we do continue, we have something to discuss. It is about you, can you not speak? Did the Fallen shoot your throat or?”

 

Kajika blink twice to understand the question. He chews the bottom of his lip, and then stares back at his Ghost. Perhaps small mouthing movements could help his Ghost to understand. Then again, it would be better if he find some pencil and paper to write it out.

 

“Guardian?”

 

He sighs silently. He lifts his left first finger as to say first thing.

 

“Okay, first thing first.”

 

Kajika try to gesture his finger as if was pen writing on paper. First gesture he made was point at him and then gesture his name.  ‘ _My name is Kajika._ ’ However, the Ghost couldn’t understand so he believes he fail at explaining that first. Then he snaps his finger, point at his ghost then places his free hand behind his ear.

 

“Yes, I can hear you.”

 

He grins slightly then he places his hand on his mouth. His Ghost made some kind expression, a frown expression by tilting down the part of it angle.

 

“Perhaps we could ask the Vanguard to solve this out. This riddle is impossible to understand it.” His ghost said, before it flew away from Kajika.

 

Kajika stood there awkwardly, yet he sighs to proceed on following it Ghost into the plaza. Despite to climb small stairs, a medium size shop on his left; he can see one of Guardian lean onto the wall. Arm cross, chatting to perhaps another guardian. Kajika quickly look away before they get the chance to stare at him back. It felt kind of rude to stare? With the loud base from his boot as it hit the hard ground, creating a loud sound. His eyes lock on his Ghost as it hover down to another stairs, what kind design this made to turn into a Tower? Kajika shake his head; pick up the pace as he climbs down. Without a warning, one of Guardian seems on a rush to climb faster. He stand aside, it was taller than him. Strong and heavy, Kajika wasn’t sure what kind soldier is that. Even he took a small glance from it rear end. Just how exactly they were able to train that soldier to be that extreme fit? Kajika allow his sight to turn away to know there is important task than just admire a body from that Guardian. He wanted to laugh about it, about how a simple human or guardian as correction, admire a great build body instead to focus the necessary of why is he here for? And what is his purpose to fight for?

 

Made to the second floor in to then precede the hallway, bigger as he thought it would be. To his right, he spotted a taller version of Guardian. Taller than a Titan that he saw one earlier before, despite this one is far taller that anyone. Alas, he was bit curious if this Titan is even a Guardian at all? His Ghost must wonder where his Guardian went off. Back to Kajika as his approach the person. To his view, the helmet this person wears was missing another horn. Did he lose it during a battle? Still, Kajika felt he was in no position to ask. And surprisingly this person never took a notice on Kajika.

 

“What are you doing? We have to see the Vanguard.” His Ghost sudden appears in front of him, scowl at Kajika.

 

Kajika nod as then he followed his ghost. He took a quick glance to see another one who accompany by the lost horn person. But he noticed this one was a robot and own two horns. Alas it was not the right to waste time as he did, not so long ago. And certainly wishes not to piss the Ghost from gazing thing surround around him. Reaching another entrance in Kajika’s view to see nothing more but a large room; long table in middle of the room along with miniature book cases surround around to followed small steps of stairs. And the view from afar, clear-crystal wall but he noticed an object. Round, hang his desire to just touch and watch what it would do.

 

“We can gaze the Vanguard room later, alright?”

 

He stares at his Ghost, but respond a nod. As right on cue, two unfamiliar faces enter to the room. One was feminine, bald but had a prideful stare. Wore a long robe, top shoulder a black design as the rest goes down are some kind purple – no it was darker magenta.  Only he was surprise to find someone as same skin color as he is. Accompany by some humanoid, but of course not as like human with mechanic parts. Turquoise color of mechanic, wore like a cape. He wasn’t familiar with roles of classes but if he could take a guess, this mechanic must be a Hunter. To stare the leather kind armor, at first he thought this robot could be resemble to a unicorn due the horn in the forehead. Kajika still unaware of his presences to stand perhaps two people could be Vanguard as his Ghost claims it.

 

“It is always a pleasure to meet new familiar faces.” Said the female, the tone of voice was either dull or surprise.

 

“Well what do y’know? Another Warlock.” The robot said Kajika was able to recognize a male. But couldn’t make sense if it speaks with accent or not. But contains some personality, at least?

 

“Ikora. Cayde, could you help this…” The Ghost stop in mid-explanation to turn attention on Kajika then back to them as it shakes lightly. “Guardian, I’m afraid he can’t talk.”

 

“Can’t talk heh?” Said the robot – Cayde as Kajika thought about or it was the female? Approach Kajika and exam him a bit. “Have you… You know, when you exam them; Ghost.”

 

“Perhaps we could solve this later, for now. The Guardian has arrived and is full unaware of his surroundings.” Explain the female, who look between Kajika and the Ghost. “Has he told you his name?”

 

“Something as ‘Ka-aaajika?” The Ghost said as it stare the floor while the small blue light shift side to side then stare straight up.

 

“Kajika. Understood, please follow me Kajika.”

 

“Wait, where Zavala?” The Ghost sudden stop them from proceed to do anything.

 

“He’s in quick meeting with other Guardians. It’s going to take a long time, so I suggest you. Kajika, as soon Ikora guide to your dorm, meet the Gunsmith, Banshee-44.” Suggest the Exo, who lean on the edge of the table while he crosses his arm in front of him.

 

Kajika was having bit difficult time to sort this request on his mind at one at the time. He thought he was going to get some help to clear up this confusion but only receive task after task. He rub the back of his neck while glance at Cayde then Ikora then to his Ghost.

 

“Also, good luck out there Guardian.”

 

He wasn’t going to fuzz up over the ‘ _Guardian_ ’ title as he already. Well, explained by gesturing perhaps he should try bit more effort with his hand to explain he has a name. Not just call him Guardian; but Kajika thought it was for the best. To let time do it job, it would get sooth soon. Or perhaps finally learn his name. Kajika ended his thoughts by following the female Warlock. Ikora; he would try to memorized her name. His Ghost flies next to him with a silence, no intention to engage a conversation. After so much trouble both went through only to slap their help right on their faces.

 

Pushing it aside, Kajika remain focus on the whole dorm thing. Perhaps a place he can rest up for a day before been throw away into battlefield again. Or whatever this _Zavala_ is going to tutor him for. Kajika glance up on behind appearance of the female Warlock after passing by the hallway where he stayed to gaze one of the Guardian. Making way to outside, passed the small store into another stairs and then stare at the other Guardians; who wore a unique design cloak. But couldn’t tell by the face if was same as him or another robot or who knows to due the helmet to this Guardian wore.

 

“That’s a Hunter.”

 

He snap as he looked at Ikora, her hand were place in front of her stomach as she stare professional at him. “You were wondering. I gave you an answer, you are a Warlock. And that Guardian is a Hunter. Associated with a Titan.”

 

It sounds almost a team; a partner; perhaps comrade with backup fire. Kajika glance to see this Hunter and the Titan; friendly toward each other with significant handshake, just  to only feel a small sting of pain in his heart. Was it sign of bitter jealous? Or it clearly it was just more than jealous?

 

“Fireteam, you can create a fireteam in to help your mission. The more, the merrier.”

 

Just how exactly Kajika would rearrange to make a fireteam since he does not know anyone from here. His memory is too bland, too empty to fill up information or retrieve it back. Perhaps he should stick solo Guardian. With a short noticed after entering to another building, he could feel that calm atmosphere fill up. A small robot dusting near by the cargo boxes with a warm sunlight bright on the window. His kind of atmosphere; stare at the place before proceed to other part of the Tower. An open view; unique plants; a small puddle let out a small splash. Lead to a close large door; Ikora turn around to focus on Kajika.

 

“This is quite of appreciate of silence, you are muted. As what I believe, it is normal. As long you can hear and see. Am I correct?”

 

Some kind of request was it. Kajika nod as his answers.

 

“Good, now. This is where most Guardian stay in case – which it doesn’t happen too often – small vacation. Your clothing is inside as well. Change whenever you can, get to know around the place whenever you can, Guardian. Not to worry, your Ghost knows the number to your dorm.”

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take longer as Kajika assumed; the correct dorm for him to rest and the size of new gear clothed clearly surprised him. It was better than wearing that old, boring bland white armor. Made him feel bit uncomfortable and too tight; plus there is some holes on where he got shot at. This brand new armor; he worn a simple black suit but made with several layers even thought. It was just a bit strange design. A long, flexible red coat equipped with an ‘ _x_ ’ belt in front to hold up extra bullets if was for any necessary onto the battlefield and adding another belt around his waist. And last not least, the boots, unclear what this was design for. But it felt bit comfy yet heavy for climb to a new planet. Safe to say, these type particular clothes made him feel more comfortable to wear it.

 

The helmet as he was able to hold it, was he explore to new world or just a soldier to fight off unknown enemy? He stroke it the strong glass from visor with his hard, flexible gloves. A long gaze before lower it down.

 

“Let get you ready, Zavala should be finishing up the meet.”

 

Kajia look at his Ghost above on his shoulder. He nodded before stood up from the bed – well his bed at least. Place the helmet between his side-ribs and arm to exit the dorm and head over directly to Tower Plaza. In to meet someone call Banshee-44, a Gunsmith. To be given a new weapon in order to replace the old weapon he used to save himself and escape from there. It should not take him longer to find it right? In reach to the Tower plaza, he felt lost. Unsure and unknown where this Gunsmith can be at; his Ghost was able to detect the sudden disgraced from his Guardian.

 

“I know where Banshee-44 is.”

 

Silently yet awkwardly he followed the little artificial intelligence star to where Gunsmith was. Which it didn’t take at least three second to find it; a nearby three with small red leaf smoothly falls from tree branch. Right there, he spotted a humanoid-robot; yet quickly assumed it was Banshee-44. But then again, he can’t just claim that is Banshee-44 without even knowing it first. Such further due, Kajika was introduce by Bashee-44 and then allowed him to choose any gun that he desire to. To his choice; Kajika pick a Pulse Rifle – Psi Umbra II-A the name as Banshee-44 explained him.

 

A well build design, smooth yet easy for him to handle it; still, he wasn’t sure what to do with a shotgun and the other gun he took during the escape. Glance at the Ghost for any answer but only to receive was a pause silence.

 

“I wish to talk this alone, Guardian. Let’s go, we can continue explore more around the tower.” Said the Ghost, awkwardly before turn around and float straight.

 

Leaving the confuse Kajika as it glance on the left side of him to find Banshee-44 shake the mechanic head. “You should follow your Ghost, Guardian.”

 

Kajika lift his finger but then bit his lip. Banshee-44 made a good point, he lower his hand and silently follow his Ghost. Unaware it was going to; to then enter another building, Kajika jogged all way to catch Ghost up. Another hallway or typical room with a crystal wall in front of the entrance; was it keeping in or out? He questioned himself before proceed to pass the both entrance. Another stair but to the view, he spot a ship coming down then disappear in his sight.

 

“The Hangar is where ship comes get regular checkup and proceed to continue the rest of the day, Guardian. Our ship is on process, before you know, we get the mission or job from the Vanguard or Bounty-Hunter.”

 

Sound a good explanation for him to know about his ship, then again. Who is in charge of checkup on the ship? Kajika look at Ghost and respond by a question expression. The Ghost understood the expression as it begun to float into the room. Kajika quickly followed it in silence as much there wasn’t anyone currently here. Just one over at its own shop, probably sells weapons like Banshee-44 yet it wasn’t his plan to stick around. Looking forward, he spotted his Ghost heading up from the stair as if – well float it is the correct description word to put it that way. He climbs onto the stairs and then, reaches to the top he spotted once again. His Ghost talking to a human being, rather any human but a feminine, blond hair and wore almost a grey cloak. No, she was wrapped around a nice, warm of blankets. With a red scarf around her shoulder, would he just dare to say this is a magnificent creature?

 

“Ah you must be the owner of the ship?”

 

Kajika blink, quite unsure if she referred to him or – he took a glance behind his back; of course no one is here. He point at him as then the female nodded.

 

“Yes you. Your ship is ready to go, must say. This is an old ship you got there.”

 

“Why yes. Thank you, Amanda. We’ll get in our ship soon as we meet with Zavala.” Said the Ghost before return back to Kajika, stood above his shoulder like a bird.

 

“Be safe out there, alright? We don’t have many Guardians’ to protect us.”

 

Kajika certain understand through her last sentences. However, he pushes it aside as soon he left the Hangar to straight the Plaza. In there, he encountered a strange blue skin, tall with heavy armor looking. At first; he was bit terrified to see this strange species who happened to stare down at him. And not to mention, it raise the voice. Almost shake the living soul out of him – if even he has any soul that is.

 

“You must be the new Guardian.”

 

Kajika nod nervously.

 

“Greeted, I do apologize for not be there earlier. I had, matter of important discuss with some fellow Guardians’.” He explained as then place both arm behind him.

 

‘ _Certain, I was busy getting known around this place…_ ’ Kajika thought but he remains in silence.

 

“We’ll begin with simple. Head back Old Russia, Earth. Find what you need for your ship; get to know your enemy. House of Devil is currently taken over. Get out there and find what you need, if is necessary, take down Riksis.”

 

He felt as if was his first day of University only then to receive pills of work after work to work with it. Seriously, how many time he thought ‘ _work_ ’, three times? Still the important of question of them all; the question that swirl his mind as a simple question. The question he truly wants to ask but despite he could not speak up and have no certainly ways to communicate a person. If by any chances he could refresh part of his memories; IF his memories are still intact to actually try communicated with. The simple way – and if he must correct himself – his Ghost could help to ask due the expression he can give.

 

Who the hell is Riksis?

 

* * *

 

 

Back on the Ship, this time he is navigating the whole ship. Heading back to the same place where he was brought back alive. A simple job to find an important material for the ship; basically restore some ability for the ship in able to do, well what most ship do. It went smooth flight, still above and what not; he can handle this. Sure, slap him to navigate the ship without no instruction or what so ever. Kajika try to steady his anxious air. Weapons laid next to him as well his helmet. There is enough air equipped onto his clothed due the atmosphere here may be the same as the one in the City. Alas, it is never too late to take caution.

 

Unless the person is clearly stubborn.

 

“There is so little left out here. We were lucky to even find this ship. A Guardian can’t do much to protect the City without one. But, it needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we might still find one. We survived the Fallen once… we can do it again.” Ghost explained.

 

Well, it was time was it? Kajika push down the handler as the ship took a dive from the sky to the ground. Steady as he can try, not want to crash and be stranded forever. Or worse, well worse can be limit bullets and no chances of surviving. As soon then, he spotted an outpost. Nearby; he was able to stop the ship above before grab his helmet. He gazes on it before then, gather few confidence airs. Place the helmet on as then visors lights up, a small tremendous word lines up like a computer file. Then it open view through the visor.

 

From the ship, to the solid ground floor as the view was remarkable. The beautiful warm sunset touches the sky to give this apocalypse type to the Old Russia. Hand steady and firm on his pulse rifle and the shotgun remain behind his back with attachable includable.

 

“A Guardian’s ship was recently shot down here. If the Fallen haven’t gotten to it, there might be parts we can salvage.”

 

As his Ghost explains the details, he decides to give a nice view. Over that ridiculous ball tower, whatever that may be is. But there still some space shuttle attach to it. He squint his eyes to see a better view of it. Something about that was familiar to him; yet. He push it aside it was not the right time to think. Still, where the ship was shot down? Also, the Ghost mention recently. How recently? During the time he was at the tower or the time he was revived? Instead to think about it, there is a task in matter on his hand to continue, no?

 

Settle it aside; he then noticed a small compass or radar round of his corner of his visor. It blinks on the position where he is now but also notices a small triangle above. Point to the direction, north; then stare on which path to take. However, he decides to go against it. If is north, he took east path that lead almost an open field. The sound of crush under his bottom of the boots, drummed silently the bottom base from the rifle. Too peaceful the atmosphere, it didn’t felt as too long since he left this area. Well, being hunted down by unknown Alien who is called Fallen. Perhaps if they allow giving bit more time; Kajika would fill up with little knowledge about his enemy in Earth.

 

Perhaps later, Kajika would take his chances to study these enemies. When they’re dead, giving an easier chances to study than try approach aggressive one. It wouldn’t be so great alas speaking this sound almost what scientific does. In his spot, there is a crash inbound ship onto the ground. No sight of ‘Fallen’ anywhere. To wishing he could keep his thought shut, the enemies were in present. His helmet marks on the small team with the name above. The small airborne drones were Shanks. Pesky and annoying one, the other mark Dreg; who screams in gibberish as he recall during his time of need escape. And then it marks a Vandal. The one he should be worry about since they pack with incredible flexibility to avoid bullets. Tricky if he put himself to stay focus to where exactly stop the Vandal from dodging.

 

Which oh which he should attack, none of them noticed he was there. As if they were minding their own damn business with nothing else to do but guard this ridiculous Guardian ship. Their job must be that boring is it? Kajika bit his lip then proceed to enter the small battlefield. One hit, Shanks went down and explode. Cause the enemy to be aware of their own enemy approach, taking this opportunity to get Vandal down. Pull the trigger, bullet went straight to at least what he think is the feet. Dig his hand onto the pouch to retrieve the grenade and threw it. Open up like a force-field trapped the Vandal and Dreg inside. Which it eventually took down Vandal and Dreg down in shortly noticed. Beginner lucks perhaps, Kajika slowly regain after that short-anxious battle. Approach to the crash ship to his view; there was some left static bouncing around.

 

He squint his eyes of how deploy his Ghost to fully scan analyze. However, he opens the palm of his hand and there it was. His Ghost appears in his hand.

 

“Now, let me go.”

 

To do as he was told to do; he slowly move his arm forward and his Ghost left from his hand to the crash ship.

 

“The ship’s avionics are completely catatonic. But I can cull their last transmission.”

 

An unfamiliar and unclear static from last radio call, it sounded closer to his ear. Louder as it grew, he approach to the ship – a loud pitch sounded as he slowly flinches. Holding the right side of his helmet, close but one eye – the sound grew louder following by a loud rumble. Slowly he slips his hand down, the sound grew more and more until it cut off. Kajika blink immediately, his free hand grip where he felt his chest tight up. A cold ghostly run up his spine yet he steadies his breath slower. Patient then looks at his Ghost.

 

“They managed to restore an information hub here. Down in the tunnels below. We should check it out.” Ghost said once it was done scanning the ship.

 

Kajika tilted his head.

 

“Look at that building, behind you.” Ghost said as Kajika did what Ghost told him.

 

Only to find a wreck up building, not much far from here to he can reach if he just run. Took off, but his Ghost quickly followed him. Well, so much a small experience to hear that last transmission. Kajika push it aside as he took around the corner then come to a fully stop. More Fallen taken position to guard, meaning he has to kill every single one of them. One of Vandal decide to approach but Kajika hysterically panic as he push his hand, hit the Vandal as it fall and slide onto the ground floor. Quickly spun around, right on cue pulls the trigger to bring down the two Dregs. Two Vandal appeared – despite their flexibility to escape. Kajika hid behind one of the cargos to reload the ammo clip. To then remember the shotgun rest on his back.

 

Switching the gun, he quickly run out from behind the cargo to approach one of Vandal and boom! The body falls down with a small-hole in the stomach. Gross, two remained with short of time. Kajika success to bring them down and not even a scratch on him; still he felt a feeling. This was clearly not over yet; stare at the entrance of the building. Walk over it still it surprise the power of electricity still functions unless the Fallen knows how to work one. Glance over the stair in wonder what would waits for him. Eventually, Kajika climbs down but steady his footstep. The material of metal aren’t great when comes to walk. Who knows if Fallen are still there, one loud sound of mistake to release endless of Fallen coming up to him.

 

Not that he would appreciate it, to try the best avoid another minor injuries.

 

More stairs, just what the doctor told him. If Kajika ever had a doctor or the doctor still exists to this day. A metal door rest on tube floor, it was nice hint of decoration; all nothing but pile trash here and there. With a careful on where he step, almost bright light burn his sight. Use his hand to cover the view the hallway. One of the lights hangs on the ceiling, to proceed on his mission. There is another nearby entrance from this hallway. No doors, perhaps it explains the metal door he saw? Shake the whole idea aside as Kajika step inside of this room. He finds at least some kind generator with large tube stick on top of generator and the ceiling. In the view, he also sees a bright blue light across this particular room.  Whatever this building was built for, it gave no sense for him. Still, Kajika is curious about that bright light hang on the wall in this room. Once he approach, to surprise find Shanks hovering about. Means more about Fallen are here.

 

That is what it made him think of that. After success taking both Shanks down, he observes his surrounding area. No Dreg or Vandal, just two Shanks up and about. Kajika shake his disapproval as he enters to see what all buzz about the bright light was. Only to find the whole thing was nothing more but a map.

 

“A map of the entire area.” Said his Ghost.

 

Clearly, Kajika can see it but none of it makes sense to him. No words or mark or destination to reach or which path he should take. So much for, he let his Ghost free to proceed analyzes or study to know what would be this kind of map for. As he let the Ghost do it job, he walk over the entrance and lean onto it. Using his gun to support the weight while he waits for the Ghost to finish; he can hear what his ghost explains. To find the warp drives though, he rolled his eyes at the sentences. A warp drives to jump another planet? Or moon? There is something that Kajika does not know about.

 

He glances over his shoulder.

 

“Our only hope is where we found our ship. We have to go back.”

 

Kajika slump his shoulder, the same place he spotted that giant monster. If the monster is still there, then there are chances that Kajika must fight in order to get the warp drive. Just for a moment he was worry to get to know about what happened but it like exactly he said to himself back at the Tower. Despite all the help he tries to get, he was given a lot task and mission to do a simple thing. Or perhaps – since he starts to realize it a bit, allowing him to build up with strategy for any upcoming war against that Fallen. Or worse, there are more than just Fallen to him wasn’t aware about. He prays to survive this mission for once.

 

Leaving the building to then pull out his Ghost; of course he was hardly confuse with all this and everything. Just where is the exact building they found the ship, any those building he can see can be any one of those. But which one may be the only one?

 

“Lost? Is right here, look at your right.”

 

Kajika raise an eyebrow as he then turned to the right to see. Another building with additional building, not even surprise. To choose whenever listen the Ghost said or denying it and find other places to search a warp drive. Like the crash ship! He frown his eyebrow, how come the Ghost told him to do this and that when they could rip one warp drive from that ship? It was less difficult job than go meet his certain death. Well, Kajika knows where exactly to point the blame at. Returning the matter task on his hand as then proceeds to enter the building. Only as he walks, he glances up to see nothing but a hole in the ceiling.

 

Now it starts to come sense to him, a small hint of memory as he remembers this building. Just exactly as he did but in the opposite of entering to get the ship; only the difference were a pit hole in the middle. As Kajika enter with caution and finger hold on smooth curve of the trigger. Aware that Ghost is already scanning for the warp drive.

 

“Bad news. It’s already in Fallen hand.” Ghost explains.

 

Kajika is concern of how to get the other side without falling on this pit hole, alas in the corner of his visor. He finds one part of the floor wasn’t pit, taking that side as he enters another room. Then another but with stair filled up with water. To reassure it wasn’t drinkable, who knows if this Fallen actually take a piss or use number 2. He took precaution of how he steps into it, the splash and swirl sound can attract the enemy to know where he is.

 

“I hope you’re ready for this.” Ghost said with a concern tone of voice.

 

If he isn’t ready to die that is, Kajika run up behind one of the wall before lean over to see the enemy. Just like before, he can take them down before. He can do it again, steady as he gather small air as the helmet bring some air gas. Unknown from where it is attach to his attire, walk out from the wall and took down one of Shanks down. Then aim to another one who flew closer barely scratch upon him. In the middle, he observe one Shank and at least few Dregs and Vandals. In a quick pace, he threw his grenade as same thing he did earlier one. Only that one Vandal was able to escape, one of Dreg was able to throw tripmine. Kajika felt his eyes grew wider as he quickly rolled out away from the tripmine before it could affect him. Switching out his pulse rifle to shoutgun; his head turn up to find one of Dreg jump out.

 

How it exactly survived the grenade? These things are annoying, nevertheless, Kajika load the shotgun and pull the trigger. Instead blowing up the lower area, it blew the head up. It still surprise how good he is getting with this kind of battle. Despite it what his mind was telling him to; survive. As then he spotted the Vandal, switch back with his primary weapon and took down without any sweat. A relief washes upon his shoulder as he stood up. But something was bit off, should one of these Fallen drop the wrap drive?

 

A growl was heard.

 

Real close.

 

“It’s in the walls!”

 

Kajika turn to the wall, the only specific wall on which he saw it before. There it was the helmet marked the enemy name. Riksis, Devil Archon. Riksis, this is the enemy of one of Vanguard told him about. It was awfully huge than him, far huge. Terrified, dangerous; how can Kajika defeat this monstrosity? The voice, it made impossible to understand. Kajika then snap himself to realize he is in trouble – in the open of the enemy. It holds some kind of canon machine, one of deadly kind. With such small second, he was able to dodge one of the attacks. Quickly crawl toward nearby wall in order to reload his ammo clip. Shaken, but it was loaded in rightfully way; his heart hammered rapidly on his chest. He could almost hear it closer to his ear.

 

How would he take it down? With two Vandal and Riksis as well; perhaps focus on taking them down first. Then come up a quick plan to take Riksis down as well. Another unconfirmed word from Riksis, it was either insulting him or taunting him. No matter, Kajika pull himself onto the feet and then head straight to take down a Vandal in quickest skilled way. He spun around to point at the other Vandal. Only that saw it was the head exploded, he used the base from the boots to slow him down. Just then, three Vandal enter the field not giving a chance for Kajika to at least attack. No matter, he spring out from behind the small cargo and threw the grenade at Riksis. Take the opportunity to bring down the Vandal with his primary weapon. As then he point at Riksis – _click, click, clickclick_.

 

_Shit._

 

Out of ammo, it cannot be. Panic without aware as Riksis was in front of Kajika. It grab by his neck, lose the grip from his rifle as it falls onto the watery floor. A strong force close on his throat, the enemy was beyond horrified up close. Low growl, deep talk in some gibberish way that he couldn’t understand it; the only thing he can rely now is his shotgun but his both hand were glued to try escape this death grip. Perhaps just one more, just one significant move and he could end the enemy right here. Then an idea came to his mind like a supernova.

 

Supernova.

 

He let go the hand and try to hit the enemy with his vortex hand. As he rather to call magic because they are almost magic in wizard and witches medieval time. But it hardly budge the enemy, it laugh at his attempt to escape. Just till he sees a bright purple coming out his hand, but form into a ball. Hit right on the enemy faces to lose the grip on his throat. It screams in agony while Kajika drop onto the liquid floor, but quickly grab his shotgun.

 

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang._

 

Riksis is down for a short moment. All he thought it was the end of him, his chest rise and fall repeat before regain his self again. As then, Kajika look over what the enemy drop from their pouch. Approach with caution and took it from the hand. He observes it while Ghost reappear and analyze it.

 

“NLS Drive. A warp drive!”

 

About time.

 

His Ghost look at him with astonish look. “You just killed an Archon, and we got a warp drive.” It look at the device again. “This could cripple the Fallen!”

 

Kajika did not like where this is going, enough for Fallen for one day.

 

“We need to go see the Speaker.”

 

Not even ‘I’m glad you survive from monsters who try to choke you to death?’ Nevertheless, Kajika toss the warp drive and catch it with his hand. It was now time to head back the Tower and –

 

Who the fuck is the Speaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I finally post the second chapter :'D I do apologize for long update. Tremendous event happened past two weeks and I am back.  
> For at least I hope so ; v ;  
> Anyway, I apologize a boring chapter but the next chapter I will try my effort! Since I don't have a beta writer or reader ; v ; I know there is a mistake but any point out is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon he left the building, wrap drive secure tightly on his hand. It was a hell of a fight to bring a Fallen down. But it felt unreal, the scale feeling from a Fallen's hand wrapped around his neck. The incredible strength it possesses to close any airlock – it might take a while to forget it. The adrenaline kicked right in once he took the beast down. For now, they success to retrieve the wrapped drive then must go back the Tower if by any causes; to have Amanda to attach it to the ship. As well,Kajika and Ghost must head speak with The Speaker. Still, Kajika was still new this whole thing between Guardians; protect the world, this Speaker and his strange magic he just pulled out.

 

 

Observe his hand on where small purple orb formed; the rough flashback played the back of his head. Alas, a small effort to push it back and set to focus the important task lay in front of him. Basically, it lay on his hand. As soon he walks out, a gentle cold breeze brushes directly at him. Kajika glance up to see the beautiful colorful on the sky; bit mixture with dark blue and green low opacity. A small dot while bright up larger or smaller – it would be a good place to sit down, have a fire pit and does nothing more but to enjoy the nature.

 

 

Still, the enemies are restless; they are willing to attack anyone. By anyone, Guardians; still, Kajika is a loss of unknown place. Unfamiliar of his surrounding, there is a purpose that they brought Kajia back to life. It was right there in front of him, alas, how could he see it? Blinded by countless enemies, blind by task, blind by this... War.

 

 

Was it so simple, a war? How come he was able to remember one word to describe the whole thing? Though, there isn't much a war going on. Just sweeping the job by pushing the enemies away from the only last City on Earth where human pray every day for it stand. Perhaps is another war; it may simply be a cleaning duty to drop the enemy to make the place bit safe. Still, the thought was distracting him from the important task he must be filled in.

 

 

"You seemed distracted, Guardian."

 

 

Kajika turns around to his Ghost, hovers in front of him along a small sound of chirping mechanic. He shakes his head gently before glancing on the floor. Then focus on his hand a sudden familiar cinematic image played the back of his head. Would it help to explain the Ghost? Kajika looks back at Ghost, the blue orb study in silence before the approach to Kajika. Humanly is strange, strange in their nature. One thing Ghost wouldn't understand it unless there is a need to understand it. It reminded back at the Tower when Kajika was observing his hand.

 

 

A familiar gesture, with few finger, point out. Ghost thought this called 'Sign Language'. If it stands correctly if Kajika does the gesture; it shouldn't be a problem for Ghost to understand it. Despite the time in the Tower was running out of the patient to understand it, Guardian. It felt it was at fault for hurrying up. It then lifts its eyes to see any Fallen sight but so far, none. Most if it recalls, were left of corpses due to Kajika's act of killing them. It shook the body then glance over at Kajika. Surprisingly, most Guardian takes bit longer to remember their past life. After reviving by the Ghost; it certainly amazed the Ghost, Kajia was able to figure how to communicate it. Despite he cannot speak.

 

 

" _I'm bit distracted. With this mission and this Fallen enemy. What is my purpose be a Guardian?_ " He signed, finally.

 

 

It then turns to him as Kajika waited for the Ghost to give an answer. "You certainly are strange, Guardian."

 

 

Guardian, again with the name; it would be better if the Ghost just calls him by his name. By the name he remembers which was strange. Kajika shakes his head in disapproval as then he folds his arm. The Ghost took as noticed he won't tolerate excuses or find some way to convince him to continue the important task on his hand. Either explain a small important then take him to Speaker. It would explain everything that Kajika need to understand it.

 

 

"It's supposed part of my job to explain you, the thing you do not understand. I remember claims I told you."

 

 

Yet it did not fail for Kajika to remember.

 

 

"I suppose a few explanations wouldn't hurt. You are a Guardian, the Light-bearers. Well, we both share light to stay alive. Still, the reason I brought you to back from the death is because Travelers seeks for help to push the darkness. Example, the Fallen. Not easy enemy but you were able to take few down or more. But, there more enemies that you may not be familiar with Gu-Kajika; they put you on this field to get you know your weapon. Perhaps get you to know the enemy but now we have a warp drive."

 

 

It stops as it approaches Kajika's kneaded hand and looks up at him. "We can travel other planets than any Guardian could go far." It body extend in an enthusiastic way. "Any more questions?"

 

 

Kajika took the smaller explanation in, before then offer a nod. It took a small pause to remember other sign languages, yet the Ghost was glad to understand Sign Language. Somehow, it was willing to take some time in the library or seek out the Speaker. Or perhaps Ikora would it help to know sign language. It supposed to take a bit while but perhaps something could have triggered the back of his brain. The Ghost then glances over at few words. But it was not a question –

 

 

" _Still, the purpose as a Guardian do I must protect the people from the Last City?_ " The Ghost understood him signed before glance over at Kajika.

 

 

"You do have a purpose. To protect the people, to push the darkness away and perhaps we might have peace." It explains but it got closer to Kajika's part visor. "Are you suggesting you don't want to be a Guardian?"

 

 

However, Kajika shakes his head. The question lingers on his head, he wasn't familiar with anyone. If he does have anyone, it was the best to know they are dead. Not as in alive to live the fear of city hanging to protect them all. There is a still thing he does not understand, as an example of light. Is he alive then? What is the light that the Ghost claim both shares to continue living? It sound as machine need in power supplies to keep up working or power solar to live forever – was it sound like that?

 

 

"Then my apologies. Maybe we could investigate if you have any family. Ancestor?" Ghost comes up with a suggestion.

 

 

Kajika stood in pause silence as he glances down the warp drive then back to Ghost. He shakes his head – there are still missing in his memory.

 

 

"Very well, soon or later it would come; but take it slow alright? I don't want you to have a headache." Ghost told him.

 

 

Kajika only then respond a simple nod.

 

 

"I suggest we leave the warp drive to Amanda, in meantime, we must we must speak with the Speaker."

 

 

~|~|~

 

 

The Tower on the night was significant beauty in sight for Kajika. Since he left the ship and warp drive on Amanda's hand. The slightly of fear what would happen to the ship, his ship. Either way, Kajika followed his Ghost as it leads to where the Speaker be at. Somewhere on this tower, Tower north. He was familiar with it since his small tour with Vanguard Warlock. He stares at a tall building, the enter no doors. A glass made of a floor to fool anyone thinks they are flying. Or increase terrified of height – which it almost startled him. As soon he walked in, only on his sight was to see the giant white orb float above the City.

 

 

Kajika stare at it, the familiar of this call 'Traveler' was a bit fuzzy on his mind. Yet, he dismisses is a small interruption behind his back. He turned around to see who it was. Not only was to find a thing but it a strange person. He wouldn't call it as a person but the appearance gives the way. It wore a bright white silk coat with a strange unusual helmet. How can this person see him? Kajika wondered it. But – something told him to stay at guard for whoever this be. It cannot be trustworthy.

 

 

"... But that was long ago."

 

 

Powerful refer as human were stronger before? He tries to sort it out his mind, it could be more than just a year. Long ago, perhaps centuries? The person climbs down from the stair while resume speaking yet approaching to him.

 

 

"Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler."

 

 

Speaker – this must what his Ghost says about. This Speaker gesture to follow him, Kajika politely follows.

 

 

"You must have no end of questions, Guardian."

 

 

Again with the Guardian, Kajika bit his lip while the approach to a mystery mechanic on the floor. Surrounded by four colorful purple orbs, two on left and two on the right side; the curious got him in want to touch it. Despite how beautiful they were – it was for the best not to touch it. Later then, he glances up to the Speaker with burning curious on his emerald orbs. It explained about what happened with Traveler, the origins of Ghost, wield of Light to known as Guardian. His Ghost flew closer, farther away from him. Thought this was the exact answer Kajika was searching for but he remains with more question.

 

 

His Ghost returns to him and turn to the Speaker. "I humbly apologize, Guardian, he is muted. He wishes to know what happen to it."

 

 

A long pause between Kajika and Speaker, the silence surround them. He felt a cold shiver upon his spine, there is a history of a battle was it. Perhaps before Kajika was restored to life – perhaps there could be bit connection to trigger his past life. Finally, the Speaker speaks up.

 

 

"I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago..." He gave Kajika his back. "How the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately, those tales have stopped. Now... the children are frightened anyway." He explained as he walks away few meter from Kajika.

 

 

Kajika slowly turns to the corner of his eyes to stare the Ghost then return the stare at Speaker. Darkness, unaware what kind darkness as Speaker said – more enemies that he wasn't aware of. Worse, stronger or correction term – powerful than the one from Old Russia as he fought them. Children frighten, he can already picture it. Clear in his view, however.

 

 

"The Darkness is coming back," Speaker told him, Kajika glance up and slightly frown. "We will not survive it this time."

 

 

He felt a strong kneaded on his hand; there is a solution to survive.

 

 

"Its armies surround us. The Fallen are just the beginning." Ghost broke his thoughts.

 

 

Of course, Kajika thought one simple solution. What can he do? He thought as he gives his signed language to Speaker. He cannot stay here and fight, who knows what is out there.

 

 

"You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond..." Speaker explained once again approach to Kajika. "Join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely."

 

 

Both looked each other, a small hint curve on the corner of his lip. Then both put their attention back at Speaker. Alas, the Speaker walks back to top floor leaving both them alone. Kajika felt a sudden relief. The confusion well remains, he wasn't sure what is Darkness and what it purpose doing to do. Still, he looks at his Ghost – did it chose wisely? A muted Guardian who cannot – it makes sense already.

 

 

"I did..." Ghost pointed out and looks at Kajika. "I'm sure of it. Don't worry about your mute problem; we're in this together now."

 

 

It made him feel bit fuzzy inside as both left the Speaker room. For now, Kajika and Ghost are this together to uncover the Darkness. Even without any team – he can still try to count his Ghost. But such a small tale about Battle with Darkness begins to grow curious as each time he leaves the Tower North in back the dorm – a Guardian even though, he must get his rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The dawn breaks out the window from Kajika’s quarter dorm, he, however, was already up. Despite the lack of sleep, he could try – never felt a single wink of it. Certainly, how can Kajika get a rest up due to all information, the answer he got from Speaker? It still sorts out his mind; none of it fit the puzzle as he thought it would be. Clearly, he is often to wonder what darkness as Speaker talks about it. He was able to try understanding the enemy he fought back at Cosmodrome. But now –

 

How can Kajika try to form a fireteam with other Guardians? He doesn’t know how to approach them without feeling left out. The trouble to be a muted person is to archive of having associated. Kajika assumed he was nothing but a strange Guardian than a Hunter, a Titan and a Warlock. If he stayed for one day to view the atmosphere of the tower, to judge the lifestyle (perhaps not the correct word) of each role of Guardian contain. Even though, it would be different in depending how they act in the battlefield. Kajika sigh pulled his both leg over the edge of the bed. Bury his face on his hand as strands of his hair swiftly fall down from his shoulder.

 

“I'm surprised you slept with that black suit, Guardian.”

 

Kajika look up at Ghost to which appear in front of him, where did it come from, though?

 

“Anyway, we should head to Old Russia for a moment. I found some report about hidden power in the Array.”

 

He raises an eyebrow before positioning his arm above his lap and leans forward. Allowing the Ghost to continue the explanation – whatever this may be about. It would contain some answers he needed to clear up the part of mist on his thoughts.

 

“I think we should investigate it, find some information about it.”

 

The investigation, something he would try it out. Scoop up for hidden power? Wonder what would lay in that Array. Perhaps for him to avoid that type of hidden power remains the destruction of the unknown inside, the danger for a Guardian to even protect them. The idea of this power shudders his skin in the sickest twisted way. It could corrupt any light from a Guardian. The image was clear and strong on his view – though, he shouldn’t be thinking about it right away.

 

“Of course –“

 

Kajika looked at his Ghost. Of course, what reveal on his face.

 

“If you’re willing to create a fireteam… It would help you to archive easier and faster throughout the mission. The enemy would become easier to strike down.”

 

Such a high request from his Ghost, to create a fireteam rather risk solo into a suicide mission. Expectations from either come back alive or die in a pit of the enemy. But how can Kajika from it to know his flawless muted? It would be difficult for him to try raising a communication if the enemy surprise attack on his team. The idea of it, only made Kajika feel a cast of shallow above on his shoulder. Perhaps it was for the best not to try – but he noticed how patient his Ghost was waiting for an answer.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. He would stay at least solid thirteen minutes or less – on who may ever approach to him. That if anyone does, Kajika still remembers the strange stare each guardian gave to him. Nonetheless; if this help to find any kind information they wish to obtain. To push the darkness once again – maybe it would work out.

 

“We could give it a try.” He signed to the Ghost.

 

“Splendid! Get dress up and let’s go out!”

 

For a small artificial intelligence, it packs of excitement. Without further due, Kajika push himself away from the bed to retrieve his suited armor. To begin another day – in the Tower that is; once he was done by tying his hair up. Grab his pulse rifle and ammo as then the pushes to keep it safe. With almost everything in order, he left the dorm and head straight to the main plaza of the Tower. Surprisingly, the Tower was packed with a different guardian and quite putting up a show. Different armors as he never saw them before (or he just thought this was more a fashion show going on, to prove who wore the best). He shakes his head, certainly, this isn’t going anywhere good as much the Ghost expected to be. Nevertheless, Kajika pushes the bit pressure to approach one to others. In hope engaging at least conversation with other Guardian and persuade to join his Fireteam.

 

“Wait, Guardian.”

 

Kajika stopped himself, turn around to look at his small AI Star.

 

“I suggest maybe try friendly toward to other Guardians.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“Or — maybe we could resume our main mission here.”

 

Kajika shakes his head, willing to give it a try. His Ghost tries to stop him but only stood flying there to watch it Guardian approach to somewhat a popular Guardian’s. Wearing an exotic armor — earned from Trial of Osiris as Ghost was able to recognize it. Despite the color on it was too much bright yellow. It shook the small part head, how the Ghost is going to tell Kajika is a new thing as well. Changing the color of the armor to yet again; it was the best to wait for Kajika get used this new environment around him.

 

Back to muted Guardian, Kajika made his way into a group of many, many guardians. Scooping over, side to side one and other — but no one bat an eye to him. It was almost pointless, staring at different armor without caution. He stumbles another guardian but quickly regains his balance as well the other Guardian. The Guardian was a merely Warlock who turned around and look at Kajika. Just exactly how Kajika would apologize for tripping over another Guardian?

 

“Hello there, could you be more caution next time?”

 

Dumbfounded, Kajika wasn’t sure if to thank for it or silently proceed. But he heard a snap in front of him, to find the Warlock staring at him.

 

“Did you hear me? Are you deaf?”

 

“ _My sincere ignorance, I’m not deaf._ ” Kajika signed at the Warlock.

 

“Ah, muted one. We don’t get many those in here… Sorry, I am not interested in joining your fireteam. If that what you came here for?”

 

Well, such surprising act; Kajika never expected this. Or most guardians has expected this kind expectation from a rookie guardian. Perhaps, he was just new — most guardians have their own fireteam. At least, he can say he had tried. Yet, it startled him that this Warlock understood his sign language. Returning back to reality, Kajika nodded and then excuse himself to leave. Returning back to his Ghost as it — well, was a bit taken surprise of how well Kajika handles the rejection.

 

“I’m amazed.”

 

Kajika tilted his head on the side.

 

“I mean, you handle the rejection from a Guardian. But then again, someday — we’ll have an actual fireteam.”

 

He shrugged before to grab the helmet as Ghost made it appear in front of him.

 

“Right, let head back Old Cosmodrome.”

 

 

~ | ~ | ~

 

 

“There are reports that the Fallen back at the Cosmodrome is keeping a pretty tight guard on the old Skywatch. Could be one of their leaders, or it could be something valuable. The Speaker’s asking Guardians to look into it.”

 

Kajika gathers some thoughtful information from the Ghost before smoothly land on the same location. From his first and previous mission to the Skywatch, he must head. Still, part of his self-was whispering this is a bad idea. To travel alone in that place require courage and he didn’t bring any sense of courage. Not much as the flight reaches the destination and teleport from where he was seated on the solid, crush floor. Yet he surprisingly spotted how quickly it got afternoon. Did he really take all his time over at the tower?

 

“Ok. The Skywatch is just on the other side of the Steppes.” It pauses as the tone of voice sudden change. “And it’s surrounded by Fallen. Well, I’m ready if you are.”

 

But it was not the right time to question of why and sudden changes.  Kajika glanced at his navigation map, marking on his destination. Only take the left and follow straight — easy enough. He took down the path but was quicker to spot Fallen with their airline androids. He is certain not in a mood to deal with them so he took the other path. Lead to a small shack with open entrance but he ignores it and presses on the walk. Reach to the side of the building and lead to two more paths. One under a bridge and the other one — not risking it without knowing what could be there waiting for him.

 

Kajika crouch as he uses the rock to support the weight on his ankle. With a complete silence, he awaits is the Fallen from the other side retrieve or be distracted. There it was their strange language – not much going on and the small whirling mechanic. It was their sound against the sound of his heart hammering closer to his ribcage. Then the thought bright like a light bulb above his head, follow the sound as the leader enemy take it steps. His Ghost, observe with the great intention of how quickly Kajika functions with it. Even though, this is his second day on Old Cosmodrome.  Perhaps there still hope for the Guardian regain some his past.

 

He digs the base of his foot on the ground; slowly steady his breath as then. The sound disappears cueing him to run straight under the bridge. Despite by normal human speed, he took off reach the other side and a faint Fallen’s sound echoed in the distance. He made it, observe a curve path lead where he is to the bottom. He glanced up, there were more waits for him and he can clearly see some shadow figuring builds in the distance. A worry form on his throat as he tries to gulp it, it would take another minute or so to climb all way down here then climb the other way.

 

“You know, this place must’ve been amazing before the Collapse.” Said his Ghost, he can clearly hear next to his ear. “Thousands of humans boarding the colony ships, off to build cities beyond.”

 

Kajika tries to picture it, this place surrounds as what Ghost said. Thousand, perhaps millions of human boarding onto ships; to unknown where it meant as build city perhaps different from this. It felt home, with a little hint of safe upon their shoulder. A smile spread on the side to side, small children giggling to enter the ship and meet up another world. But it begins to fade as Kajika return to his state of mind, resume his walk as he jumped the ledge of the path. Using nothing but his feet to slide down on the bottom floor; used his hand, of course, to slow down the speed.

 

Continuing on his mission, climb all way was not part of his exercise. Still, there are more to climb and is not the right time for him to complain. Other than himself and his thoughts and body — making way to the other side as his view was nothing more but endless pile of crash planes. Unaware what kind of situation happened here? But he is a concern for one thing. One of those pieces of the plane, a Fallen remains hidden for any enemies come by and kill them.

 

“Up the hill — “He directly looks up. “—The building with the radar. That’s the Skywatch.”

 

Big radar more like satellite type. Kajika nodded as he proceeds to carry out the mission, slower until he can feel his legs once more after all that climb. But he was caution of highest chances enemy encounter. The night is almost setting and all he could hear was the cold breeze sound rather it was gentle. Surprise, he didn’t felt much of cold as he thought he would be. Following the path as to believe it lead to the building up there. The wind suddenly got stronger, whipping his coat until it calmed down. Kajika slowly look around — still unsure what was that all about but he didn’t like it.

 

Not even a bit.

 

As he walks up the entire path, with a sigh above him. The more unfamiliar word for him to even understand it, he rolled his eyes. Then he made to the top, a shelter — perhaps it was a guard stand? Kajika wasn’t sure about it. He looks straight way, more fallen. Great. Securing the entrance unknown what but he decides is better to take them down. Perhaps time to use that bomb power he has? Yet how can he summon it or pull that dark energy out of him to kill the enemy? He should have practiced it, then he approaches it with a truck near the wall and the other opposite side. Only about two crates lay in front as he then. Withdrew his attack, small success to pull down Vandal — but his hard challenge was the Captain with that blue atmosphere around it.

 

A little grenade would do the trick.

 

He withdrew it to then, toss it at the enemy as purple vortex opened. Draining a bit of the shield of the Captain and Kajika was eventually bringing it down. Now, it was access for him to enter the building. Same as the other building, the same mess of every Fallen. Small quick run, he enters another room with a gaping hole on the floor.

 

“We’re in. This was one of Skywatch’s old array stations —“ Kajika then climbs the ledge and continues to walk in the hallway. “—a link to the lunar colonies.”

 

Lunar colonies? Now that is a new word for him to even understand it. The closer he walks, the soon words come out from that end of the hall. It made something as ‘P’ but with an ‘o’ straight line. The other looked like a b with a vertical line. And the last, ‘A’.

 

Poba? He thought of it, it sounded a bit funny name. It makes no sense to him, Kajika shrugged as he enters the other room. This time, he sees but an image on the wall. He couldn’t make a good description with it — though he squints his eyes to see more words underneath it.

 

BMEET

 

Is that how you spell it out or if that was even the correct letter? He blinks twice, perhaps more. Right on his corner, light flicker slowly then he enters to another room. Nothing but few computers or devices machine and a gate door lock. Confuse as he was, but another option thoughts enter him. It could be something that hidden behind that gate. Unless same as usual.

 

Fallen like always.

 

“Dead end. Fallen sealed this gate.”

 

Ah, wonderful is it? Kajika shakes his head.

 

“I can get it open.”

 

Kajika deployed his Ghost to open it; he is preparing himself for any enemy ready to bounce. As then, he could only watch some kind blue laser coming out from the Ghost and a small how do you call it. A sound as a laser hit the metal. His hand guides to his pulse rifle, finger slip into the trigger —

 

“The Fallen really didn’t want anybody getting in. Or out.”

 

He was a concern; perhaps he was right about one thing. There could be a worse enemy that Fallen, enemy he isn’t knowledgeable about another enemy. Still, clearly, Kajika would love to spend a bit more time in the tower to know more about the enemy before being kicked into the battlefield and kill them all. As soon the gates open, the black shade of smoke rolls out under the gate. He felt his body stood solid frozen over this mysterious green – n – black moss on floor, wall, who knows what else. It also upset his stomach after he walks in. But glad his helmet was not equipment to the smell, the slime and squishing was heard as his boot step on it.

 

It really made his skin tingles of obnoxious sound. It felt really uncomfortable for him, soon he climbs the stairs as he found more of those things on the wall. What the even heck are those, truly he wishes not to touch those again.

 

“What is this?” Said Ghost, he could hear a bit disrupt codification. A warning codification —“Lots of motion ahead. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

 

As he too, Kajika made to the top. His eyes weren’t used to see pitch black of a room, but something whispers the back of his ear. If he steps inside, he is doom but if he does not, he will die. Two options, same result — but a sound were heard in the background. His breath hitched a loud sloppy following by teeth clacking. What in the name of earth is that? Kajika took one step at the time; try not to raise his whereabouts but this time. The sound grew louder and louder, a chewing was including it. Nibbling on something?

 

Kajika was too caution as he continues his walk, an unfamiliar deep growl mixture of some kind corrupted twisted animal. It sudden made him stop as unfamiliar corpses creature made it his way.

 

“The Hive!” His Ghost screamed.

 

Hive, what, too busy in need to survive without being eaten alive; Kajika out of panicking. He shoots two or more of them but misses at every touch as he could. He was able to bring one down but as soon he tries to retrieve his grenade, one the thing launch at Kajika bringing him down. He used his forearm to pull away, on his visor from the helmet. The creature had three large claws, face fraction of the almost human skull but more like humanoid or mix of whatever this is. It tries to bite him off, desperately he tries to grab his rifle — to which somehow it flew away from him.

 

He felt as one the teeth gnawed on his forearm and another on his ankle. Desperately, he was able to hit with his vortex push on the enemy and did the same with the other. In quicken to stand up; ignoring the pain on his body to grab his rifle — without breaking a sweat, he shoots more and more of the enemy. Not much left but corpses as actual dead corpses — the wound pound, screamed at his thoughts to treat it. But with small stubbornness, he chooses to ignore it and get through it. Two more enemies were left as his navigator notified him.

 

Kajika limp to find them, with the light as Ghost help to clarify the room. In there, he only spotted two; shooting of star-shaped violet bullets to able dodge it. Taking every second to move, shoot and dodge. With one down in nearby staircase, he quickly heads there but a short time, he turns to his left — bullet hit straight to this Hive enemy heads. But this one was not likely savage from corpses one. Their eyes grew green, but as in much more than a normal green or perhaps the dark room was merely confusing him. With two down, Kajika dropped his rifle and clench on his wound.

 

“If you were a bit more caution, the Thrall wouldn’t bite you.”

 

He offers a silence but with a ‘no-shit’ appearance. There isn’t another option but to hold out the pain until to complete this mission —

 

“Unless you sit there and let me see what I can do. I may be your Ghost but I also bring things you need besides your weapons and clothing option.”

 

Kajika shakes his head, slowly standing up and retrieve his rifle gun. Something about the wound started to trigger the back of his head. But this time, he prefers to push it aside. As the walk to an entrance that leads a stair. Climbing was no trouble, only the problem is the gnawed wound on his ankle was going to be a son of a bitch to ignore it. Without further due, Kajika force himself to climb up while support on the rail to reach the top. More stairs, he almost about to give up —

 

“There’s a Wizard here. You have to kill it.”

 

Kajika nodded, gathering air from whatever remains inside his helmet. Resume his walk, to reach another larger room. All sudden, more Thrall as the Ghost called them? Made their run toward at Kajika; this time, he tries not to run away. Switching his rifle to shotgun — quickly pulled the trigger on the enemy chest. With a small victory to take down, he wasn’t much aware how many those Thralls were out there. Switch back from his rifle to then hide any object or wall to prevent other enemies as well. He heard a screeching nearly close from where he is.

 

Was it the Wizard? He wasn’t sure but he was certainly imagining it with wizard hat and wands. Focus on taking down another enemy. His helmet then marked on the same enemy as he encounters before. Acolyte, with those light green orbs on their face; they need a better name do they? One was done but he wasn’t sure what happened with the rest not until he enters to find a large pole in the center. Bingo, only two remained behind on this cargo appearance machine. He chooses to take it down then followed by the other one. But another Acolyte appears, he didn’t have a clue where it came from.

 

“The Wizard’s here!”

 

There is no desire to shout in his ear as he can try to find the Wizard. Wherever it is, taking that Acolyte was no problem at all but in his ear, he heard the very same sound. The Thrall once again, with nowhere to hide; those things can find him again. Unless he climbs where the machine cargo is — in such short amount of time. Kajika was able to lift himself and stood on top of it, reloaded the ammo clip then begin to shoot them. One down, another and another; he was getting tired with those zombified corpses. Kajika climbed down and quickly jogged to the other room in quickly, his helmet pop the name of the wizard.

 

Gotra, Eir Spawn. Not much as an actual wizard he pictures it. But this one was tremendous hideous, but later assume this must be power. The shield was up and he quickly noted it would take a whole bullet to bring the shield down then to slaughter it. As distracted he was to analyze the enemy, the same star-purple shape passes slightly next to him, by a hair. He focuses on bringing that first down and whatever is left in order to focus on the Wizard. Perhaps he should approach and pray he may throw that nova bomb.

 

Or perhaps he should try focusing that dark energy to form on the palm of his hand. Kajika knew exactly he was going to do. As entering the room jogged to the stair of taking precaution from the small injury. Another Thrall runs up to him — he comes up a theory that this Wizard could be the reason summoning some Thrall. At least it summons four which Kajika didn't have any trouble to crush his vortex attack. As then, he glanced up to the Wizard screeching at him. Slowly lean closer — but Kajika had another plan. He really felt that small nova bomb form on his right hand.

 

As soon the Wizard or Gotra was close enough. Kajika rolled back and threw the nova bomb. Exploded, burning the Wizard into ashes as well he could hear the fainted screech from it. Here he thought this Wizard was going to give trouble but it was nothing but a coward type. Or he didn’t pay much attention as he tries to kill those Thralls —

 

“The Hive haven’t been on Earth for centuries. The Darkness could be a lot closer than we think. We should probably get moving.” Ghost suggested.

 

Kajika nodded, for such a job. He only comes out with bite injuries, his idea to stick around a bit on Earth before return to his ship and call a day. Or perhaps land the ship to stay in for the night before head out to find more clues of how close the Darkness is.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy, I have been plotting to write Destiny Fanfiction for a long time :^o  
> It took a lot confidence, weeks, day to write it out. Sort out the plot, the ideas for this chapter and soon to come.  
> Ah but thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
